Let Me Be Your Man - Danny Sexbang XReader
by sexbangbby54
Summary: (Y/N) is a youtuber who has her heart broken in the past. She has been using music and gaming to get past that. When she meets Danny and the other grumps will her past come back to haunt her or will Danny help her.
1. Chapter 1

**(Y/N) = Your Name (Y/T/N) = Youtube Name (H/L) = Hair Length (H/C) = Hair Color (E/C) = Eye Color**

* * *

"Alright guys, that's it for today. Thanks for watching and i'll see you in the next video." I blew a kiss and turned off the camera. I was recording a game play to upload to my subscribers. I had decided to play a horror game with jump scares. I plugged the camera into my PC and started to edit the video. I giggled a couple of times watching my reaction to the jump scares. Once I was done editing the video, I opened up youtube and uploaded today's game play. I caught a glimpse of new uploads and saw game grumps uploaded and shook my head.

I sighed softly as I closed out of youtube. I was done with what needed to be done today. I pursed my lips and grabbed my keys. I was not going to sit in my apartment and sulk all day with nothing to do, and I wasn't going to be left alone with my thoughts. I stood up and headed towards the door. I looked in the mirror ahead of me and pulled at my starbomb shirt slightly. My (H/L)(H/C) hair was looking slightly okay today. I shrugged and headed downstairs to the car.

I started the car and turned the radio up slightly, ninja sex party was playing through my car stereo. I only had one of their CD's, so I decided to head to the music store and pick up their other albums as well as starbombs albums. I loved to listen to them at home, but it would be nice to have more of their CDs. After awhile I parked in front of the music store and turned off the car.

I walked into the quiet music store. It was a decent size with only a couple people inside. I started strolling through the aisles humming along to the tune of dragon slayer. There was a man with their hood on looking at me, but I couldn't see their face and I went on with my business. As I was going through the aisles trying to find a specific section I could feel the mans eyes on me. I shook it off as I found the ninja sex party and starbomb albums. I made my way up to the counter and waited in line.

I was still humming when the man with the hood got behind me. "Ninja sex party huh?" The man said, I nodded my head, "Yeah, they are pretty good," I added, "If you're into their type of music." The man cleared his throat. "I like Ninja Brian myself.." I smirked and shook my head. "I'm more of a Dan Avidan kind of girl." I could feel the man smirk. "Wow, you called him by his actual name, I suppose Dan is okay.." I shrugged and sighed slightly.

"I mean, Dan isn't exactly his first name, it's Leigh but it's your opinion sir.." I was next in line as I placed the CD's on the counter as the cashier scanned them. "26.34." I nodded my head as I handed the cash to the lady. She handed me my change and the bag.

"Thank you, It was nice talking to you about a band that isn't well known." I turned around to face the man and introduce myself. "You too." The man said quietly. He placed his items on the counter and took off his hood and turned to face me. I was in awe. The man who was talking to me was Dan Avidan..The Danny Sexbang. How was I supposed to feel about this?

"I..uhh...uhm.." I felt my face get really red. "I'm assuming you know who I am. but I never caught your name.." Dan said. I nodded and tried to get myself together. "I'm (Y/N).." I said nervously. He smiled and looked at me questioningly. "That's a pretty name..do you do happen to do let's plays?" I nod and smile slightly. "I knew you looked familiar, you're (Y/T/N)," He paused a moment, "I mean, you were also humming along to one of my songs, and have killer (E/C) eyes.." I blushed and bit my lip, nodding my head. Dan Avidan knew who I was and did he just compliment me? I can't contain myself right now.

"Look, I have to get back to the grump space, but are you willing to hangout sometime?" Dan asked. My eyes got big and I nodded. "Great! Can I see your phone?" He held his hand out. "S-sure.." I handed him my phone nervously and he put his number into it. "I'll call you later (Y/N)." I nodded as I watched him walk away. Did that just happen to me of all people? I quietly went back to my car and had a mild freak out. Dan Avidan is interested in me? I never saw myself as a pretty girl that guys would notice. I have never been the same since Adam.

Adam was my last boyfriend. We were high school sweethearts who felt like our love would last forever. He told me how much my eyes would sparkle, and how he would never stop loving me. I believed him for so long, he would show me how to do so much and I would do the same. We moved out to California together, hoping we could make our lives better. He eventually stopped looking at me the way he used to. My eyes would never sparkle the same, and my heart ached every time he would walk into a room. I came home one day and the house seemed really quiet. I walked towards the bedroom and heard slight movement. Adam had a girl in my bed..he was telling her how her eyes sparkled and that he would never stop loving her.

That day Adam broke my heart. I walked out of that house and never looked back. I turned to music and video games to try and forget about him. I learned about youtube and let's plays, I then began my youtube channel. It has over 900,000 subscribers currently. I never thought that Dan from game grumps would notice my channel, but I guess it was to happen eventually. Could Dan be the answer to help me get over Adam?

I opened up my messaging app and proceeded to type in Dan's name with a simple message, "hey..(:"

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Sorry if this is short..there is going to be more to this. but I want your input! Okay? Let me know what you think! ~ Hallie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well, I am hoping for positive feedback! (:**

 **(Y/N) = Your Name (Y/T/N) = Youtube Name (H/L) = Hair Length (H/C) = Hair Color**

 **(Y/N) POV**

* * *

Even after a week I was still in disbelief that Dan knew who I was. I got back to my apartment and went onto my youtube. My newest video had over a million views, you're kidding right? I went to my main page and saw I had over 1.2 million subscribers now. I was in awe...how did this happen? I scrolled through the main page and stopped when I reached the game grumps section. They had uploaded a new game play with the title "Dan is a creep." I was curious.

I sat through the usual intro, smiling slightly knowing that these two guys could brighten my day. I wasn't curious to see what they were playing but more what they were talking about. "So I met a girl today.." Dan said. My stomach flipped and flopped. "Oh do tell more Daniel." Arin said. I smirked at his sarcastic response. "Oh sure thing Arin!" Dan said, "She was wearing a starbomb shirt and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.." He continued. "Starbomb is a pretty cool band, wink wink." Arin said in his normal goofy voice. "Smooth Arin...Anyway, she had this (H/L) pretty (H/C) hair. She was humming to NSP and she was just perfect." Dan stated. I blushed slightly and shook my head as I continued to listen.

"So, do I know this lovely lady Daniel or is she a fan?" Arin said. I raised an eyebrow as I listened more. "You do actually know her. It's (Y/T/N), she does those game plays we like." Dan said proudly. I smiled big. "Oh, no way dude, I like her." Arin said as he was playing the game. "So yeah, I like her a lot. I think she might be my new lady friend." Dan said. I feel like I could see him now, trying to make a sexy face but failing miserably. I shook my head and paused the video. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and decided to text Dan.

 **(Okay so when its going back and forth between you and Dan through text you are Y and Dan is D but will eventually have a heart or something with it)**

 **Y** : Hey Mr. Sexbang, when did I become your lady?

I shook my head as soon as that sent. I saw he was typing back and it made me feel slightly nervous.

 **D** : Oh hey..you saw that..I'm sorry if that was too much..

 **Y** : Oh relax, I was messing with you genius.

I started to laugh. He seemed genuinely embarrassed about the situation.

 **D** : Oh okay, good. Can I make it up to you? Say your choice.

 **Y** : I'm for that (; I will figure something out.

 **D** : Okay, good..until then, want to come hangout and possibly meet the other grumps? I know they want to meet you.

 **Y** : Sure..

Oh god, the grumps wanted to meet me? What was I going to do?!

 **D** : Great! :D See you later

I put the phone down and sighed. I was going to be meeting the other grumps for the first time. What was Dan getting me into? I grabbed a piece of my hair and started twirling it in my finger without noticing. I couldn't help but feel nervous. I didn't want to get too attached to Dan just in case, more like I didn't want to get hurt again after Adam.

I felt my stomach flip as I stood up and went into my bedroom. I started sifting through my closet trying to find a decent outfit. After sorting though piles of clothing I finally decided upon black leggings with vans and a long sweater. I felt comfortable in it, and I want to feel somewhat comfortable while I am feeling nervous.

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

I sighed as I heard Dan pull into the driveway downstairs. He insisted he drove for some odd reason, I didn't fight him on it. I went downstairs and shot him a smile as I got into his car. "Hello beautiful." Dan said as he turned up the radio slightly. I blushed and smiled at him. He was focused on the road as we headed to the grump space.

We pulled into an area and he turned off the car. He looked over at me and smiled his goofy grin. I smiled right back, I wasn't going to show him how nervous I was. We started to make our way into the space. He opened the door and I could hear muffled yelling. I lowered my brow slightly and looked around. It looked way better than I imagined. Suzy looked up from her phone and smiled at Dan. "Hey Danny, who's the girl? Is it the one you were talking about?" Dan nodded and I cautiously walked over to Suzy. "Nice to meet you, I'm (Y/N)." "Nice to meet you, you are so pretty," I blush and cover my cheeks, "Do you like makeup?" I nodded slightly. "Yay, you can help me with makeup and outfit of the day videos!" She smiled at me and went back to her phone. I did a nervous smile and looked at Dan who was looking around.

"God Dammit Ross!" Echoed throughout the space. I looked up and saw a man run though and sit down next to Suzy. I looked at him for a second before I noticed two men behind him. I looked around and realized the man was Ross and the other two men were Arin and Barry. I smiled slightly and did an awkward wave. They all looked at me strangely as Dan and I stood there smiling. Was it really going to be this nerve racking?

 **Sorry guys, this is it for the night, im exhausted. Let me know what you think! ~ Hallie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! So I spent a good 3 days hand writing this chapter for those of you reading this fan fic. It was a tad difficult..since I have carpal tunnel...ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoy...there is some fluff..not trying to give everything away . ~ Hallie**

 **(Y/N) = Your Name (Y/T/C) = Youtube Channel (Y/F/G) = Your Favorite Game**

* * *

I stood there, looking at the boys and back at Dan. Suzy could feel the odd tension in the room. She looked up at me and smiled, making me feel a little relieved.

"Okay guys, this is (Y/N), please be gentle with her..." Suzy says as she looks over at Ross.

"What? I'm not that bad!" Ross said while shrugging his shoulders. Everyone gave a disappointing look towards him and he raised his hands up in defeat. "Ehh, what are you going to do, I'm sadistic." He says as he walks out of the room. I look up at Dan who just shakes his head and runs a hand through his messy locks. I am assuming by that gesture that he doesn't want to get into it..

I glance up and look towards Barry. He raises his hand in a quick hello before walking out of the room. Arin smiled a big grin as he looked at me. I smiled back awkwardly, I was feeling very uneasy meeting everyone at once, it's weird to be a huge fan of something and then meet your idols. Arin launched himself onto the couch next to Suzy.

"So, (Y/N), I know you play video games..."Arin said, still smiling big. "Yeah...?" You say questioningly. You feel Dan out his arm around you and lead you over to the other couch. "Would you be interested in doing a video with me and Dan?" Arin said, acting nonchalantly about the question he just asked.

I smile big and nod my head yes. It has always been my dream to do a game grumps video. Arin gets up and Dan follows, holding out his hand to help you. You take it getting off the couch. You follow the boys to the recording space. Arin opens the door and your jaw drops slightly. There were at least a million games in the room. You could hear Arin laugh as both guys sit on the grump couch. You turn to face them and see Dan patting a spot on the couch next to him. You smile as you sit next to him.

"Pick a game (Y/N)." Dan says. You point to (Y/F/G) and smile slightly. Arin puts the game into the system, he then presses record. "Hey guys." Arin says with a belch. "Good job Arin..."Dan says. He smiles over at me and runs his hand through his hair. "Hey lovelies." Dan says with a seductive tone.

"We have a special guest.."Arin starts to say. "It's (Y/N) from (Y/T/C)!" Dan says excitedly. You laugh slightly, Dan flashes you his goofy smile. "Geez Dan, way to beat me to it!" Arin says jokingly.

After playing for a bit, you guys recorded a couple of episodes and called it a night with the gaming. You couldn't help but feel a little happy with the grumps. I felt like one of them. Dan though, he made me feel different. Adam made me feel loved, but I had to be his "Perfect" person. With Dan I can be myself and he is just as goofy. I think I may be falling for him.

I smile thinking about Dan and myself. I feel myself blush as I see Dan walking towards me. "Hey (Y/N), do you wanna head home? It is getting late." Dan says quietly. I look over at the clock that reads 1:20 AM. I yawn and nod my head yes. He helps me up and we walk to his car. After strapping myself in I feel my eyelids get heavy. I close my eyes and don't remember anything else.

* * *

I roll over and instinctively cover my eyes to block out the sun. I rub my eyes and stop when I hear slight snoring. I turn over and see a shirtless Dan asleep next to me. His hair a mess, his mouth slightly open. I bite my lip and blush. I lift the covers carefully and see I'm still wearing yesterdays clothes, I breathe an awkward sigh of relief. I sit up and quietly get out of bed. I grab one of Dans shirts and tip toe to the bathroom.

After changing into a Rush shirt I go into the kitchen and start making coffee. I hear shuffling feet and turn to see a tired Dan yawning. I smile and grab a mug, filling it with hot coffee. "Good morning sleepyhead." I hand him the mug.

I start to turn to get myself a mug when Dan grabs my shoulder. I turn back towards him when he hugs me tightly, resting his chin on the top of my head. We stand there awhile, taking in the silence and each others embrace. I look up at Dan and smile. I stand up on my tip toes and kiss his cheek before going back to the coffee. I see him run a hand through his hair. I grab my coffee and sit at the kitchen table. He smiles softly at me as he looks at my appearance, me with my bed head and in his Rush shirt.

"I'm sorry if this morning is awkward for you..." Dan says. I smile and shake my head no. "Dan it's fine...I'm assuming I feel asleep in the car and then clung to you?" I say as I sip some coffee. "Yeah actually, It was cute. You fell asleep on my chest.'' I bite my lip and rub the handle of the mug.

"I am digging the shirt..." Dan says. I smile, "It's yours actually..I didn't have a clean shirt.." I look up at Dan who is blushing. He places his mug on the table and he walks over to you. Dan gets down to your level and looks at you. "(Y/N)...I know its kind of soon, but I really like you.."He says. You blush and he brings his hand to your cheek, his face close to yours. You look into his eyes and start to feel nervous. He finally closes the gap between you two. His soft lips gently kissing yours. You smiled into the kiss, Dan was definitely different.

 **Alright! Thats it! Chapter 3!**

 **Enjoy it. I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed now . NIGHT! ~ Hallie**


	4. Chapter 4

**So guess it's time for chapter 4...and I am the biggest weirdo possible because i'm listening to Broadway show tunes and Disney songs while typing this...which is weird cause I normal let Danny caress my ear holes...wait what? also i'm no good at writing smut but what the hell! am i right? anyone? ANYWAY LET'S BEGIN! - Hallie**

 **As per usual (Y/N) = Your name and so forth**

* * *

"So.." I say smiling, my cheeks red after we pull away from the kiss. He smirks and pulls me into a hug. "You're so beautiful.." He whispers into my hair. I smile slightly and look down at my feet before looking up at Dan. "Do you mean it?" I say with sadness in my eyes. He looks down at me and caresses my cheek slightly. "What do you mean?" He says. I pull away from his touch and go to sit down at the table. "(Y/N), if there is something up, please tell me.." Dan says pleading with me. I feel a tear fall down my cheek and quickly rub it away with the palm of my hand. Dan walks over to me and gently places his hands on my shoulder, looking me in the eyes.

"(Y/N), something is bothering you...please tell me.." He says. He goes to sit down across from me. I bite my lip and look up at him.." I think it's a tad obvious that I've been hurt in the past." I say awkwardly laughing. "So it all started in high school..I was dating a boy named Adam.." I start to say. Dan watched me closely, rubbing my arm to calm me down. "We were very much in love..I would do anything for him. He was my everything." I sigh really quick and squeeze my eyes shut. "We had decided to come here..to LA, I was going to support him and we were going to get married. One day after coming home from a double shift I went to go relax and heard something in our room.." I say, a tear running down my cheek. "He was in bed with some other girl...telling her how much he loved her and cared about her. I couldn't take it.." I shook my head and looked down. "I took what I had with me that day and left..I never looked back. I had nothing..no clothes or personal items.." I started to tear up more.

"(Y/N), please tell me that's not true.." Dan said, rubbing the tears away with his thumb. I nod and he pulls me into an embrace. "Is that why you asked me if I meant it when I said you were beautiful?" He asked, I nodded into his chest. "(Y/N), I mean it..you are beautiful in every way possible." I start to laugh through the tears. I snuggle into his chest more and cling to him. I look up at him and smile.."I like you a lot Danny, please don't hurt me?" I said caressing his stubble cheek. He smiles and kisses my forehead, "Never princess.." I look at him biting my lip. I pull his face towards mine and kiss him hard. My fingers tangling into his curly locks. He grips the shirt, trying to pull me closer to him. He moans slightly into the kiss, trying to pull the hem of the shirt. He pulls it over my head and stands back to look at me. "You are so beautiful princess.." I stand there in my bra and leggings blushing.

He grabs me towards him and kisses me again, he runs his hands down my sides before reaching the waistline of my leggings. He tugs at them before I quickly take them off. I can feel him getting hard, his erection touching my leg. Dan starts nipping at my neck, I moan slightly and he continues, pulling the straps of my bra off my shoulders. He unhooks my bra and throws it across the kitchen. He kisses down my neck to my nipples and licks them slightly. He picks me up bridal style and brings me to his room. He throws me on the bed and throws off his boxers. He pulls at my underwear, pulling them off and flinging them onto the floor. He comes up to my face and kisses me hard, running his hands down my waist. He then begins to run them down to my thighs. I moan slightly at the sensation. I stare up at him and bite my lip. Dan starts to kiss down my neck to my chest, making little circles around my nipples with his finger. He kissed each nipple gently before sucking on them. I moan and grip the bed sheets. He smirks and starts kissing his way down my stomach before reaching my area.

Dan looks up at me and smirks, this wasn't Dan anymore...it was Danny Sexbang. He starts to lick my clit, making little circles around the area with his tongue. I began to moan, my body was slightly shaking..Adam never did this with me. He put a hand on my pelvis so I wouldn't move. He continues to tongue the area, causing my back to arch slightly. He looks up and smirks at me before sticking a finger inside slightly. My eyes roll into the back of my head and a moan escapes. Dan then sticks another finger in and begins to pump in and out. "Oh Danny.." I moan out. He continues to pump in and out faster, I could feel a knot in my stomach begin to form. "Oh princess, you gonna cum for me?" Dan says. I bite my lip and nod, feeling very close.

I finally feel myself get pushed over the edge. "That's it baby, cum for me.." He says, my eyes roll into the back of my head and a wonderful sensation falls over me. I moan out his name before coming back down. He smirks and I try to catch my breath. "Oh you didn't think that was it did you?" He says, my eyes grow wide before he pulls my legs open and gets on his knees. I looked down and saw his fully formed erection near my opening. He hovered over the area for a second before slowly sliding in. A moan escapes my lips as he thrusted in and out. "Oh...Danny...please..." I moaned out. He smirked and started to go faster into me, the pleasure building again. I tried hard to hold it. "You..like..that..princess?" He says as he continues to thrust in. He grabs my hips and pulls me closer to him as he thrusts in, causing him to go deeper. "Oh my god...yes.." I scream out, I can feel the knot in my stomach start to form again. "Oh...fuck..princess..I'm gonna...cum.." Dan says as his thrusts start to get sloppy. I feel the pressure build as I am getting close.

"Dan...I'm gonna..." I say, my back arches as my walls close around him, I moan out his name as the pressure falls over me. "Oh princess..you're so tight.." He says as he thrusts one more time before cumming. He pulls out and collapses next to me on the bed. He kisses my forehead before placing his head on my chest. I kiss the top of his curly mane before trying to catch my breath. Our breathing becomes in sync. I close my eyes and enjoy this closeness I haven't had in awhile. "(Y/N)?" Dan says, sitting up at an angle to look at me. I open my eyes and look up at him. "I want you to be with me...I want to call you mine.." He says. I feel my breath hitch. "What are you saying Dan?" I ask, biting my lip. "I want you to be my girlfriend..I want you to be my princess.." He says, grabbing my hand. I nod my head as I start to sit up. "Yes..Dan, I will be your princess.." I say smiling as I jump on top of him to kiss him. I smother kisses all over his face before placing a soft kiss on his lips. I lay my head on his chest as he rubs small circles on my back.

I sit up with a worried look on my face and get off Dan. "What's wrong, (Y/N)?" Dan says sitting up. "I haven't posted a video in 2 days.." I say, I mutter curse words under my breath as I get off the bed and try to find my clothes. "You can post one here, I don't mind?" Dan says, grabbing his boxers and putting them on before going out towards the kitchen. I throw on my underwear and leggings before looking for my bra and Dan's shirt. He comes back with both and hands them to me. "I mean I can...would you want to be in it?" I say, putting the bra and rush shirt on. I try to comb my sex hair with my fingers and look at him, smiling nervously. "Yeah, we could do like a vlog or something.." He says before coming up behind me and gently placing a kiss on the back of my neck. I smile and blush slightly. I grab my phone off the nightstand and open it up to video. I sit on the bed indian style and Dan joins me, sitting behind me, rubbing my lower back.

"Hey youtube," I say waving slightly and flashing a smile, Dan does the same, "Sorry I haven't posted in a couple days. I've been rather busy as you can see.." I say nervously.."Yeah she has been kidnapped by the one and only Danny Sexbang.." Dan says, I turn around and gently smack him on the arm. He laughs and hugs me tightly. "It is true! But no really, I have been spending time with the game grumps and Mr. Sexbang here and hopefully we can produce some awesome content for you guys!" I say smiling ear to ear. "So I hope you guys still enjoy my other videos and I should post soon. Love you guys!" I blow a kiss and Dan kisses my cheek, causing me to go red in the face. "Bye!" Dan says before hitting the end button on my phone. I turn to him and my eyes go wide. "The lovelies and (Y/F/N) are going to go crazy..." I say laughing slightly. I open up the youtube app and upload the video. He nods and gets off the bed, grabbing my hand. "Let's go see the grumps." He says smiling, intertwining our fingers together.

* * *

 **-TIME SKIP-**

We pull up to the grump space and I get out of my side. Still wearing Dan's rush shirt I quickly breathe out before grabbing his hand and making our way inside. Our fingers closed together, I bite my lip and smile up at him. We get into the elevator and he presses the button to the floor. We get onto the floor and walk into the grump space. I see Ross on the couch with his feet on the table, laptop on his lap. He quickly looks up and then back at his laptop. "Hey Dan.." He says before looking back up and arching his eyebrow up. "You two?" Ross says and Dan nods his head, his hair moving with it. "Yup.." Dan says. I smiling awkwardly as I nod my head. Ross nods and goes back to his laptop. Dan pulls me towards the computers as we see Barry and Kevin at their desks. Barry looks up and smiles at me and Dan and then notices our hands. He gets up and comes up to us. "So are you guys a thing now?" He asks, I nod and smile. Bear brings me into a hug and whispers into my ear, "If he hurts you, you tell me.." I nod my head. "I promise bear." I say. He pulls Dan into a hug. "Congrats..glad to see you happy." He says before going back to his desk.

We make our way to the recording space and see Arin and Suzy on the couch. They are snuggled up and on their phones. Suzy looks up and smiles, looking at our hands intertwined, her eyes widen. She hits Arin on the arm slightly. "Ow! Jeez Suze, what was that about..?" He says before turning around and looking at us. "OH!" He says. He smiles and gets up, immediately bringing Dan into a hug. He looks over at me, with a dramatic face, "Don't you hurt my little Dannykins or I will go all motherly instinct on you!" Arin yells at me. I start to laugh and Suzy comes up next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about them, you're stealing Arins husband away from him." I continue to laugh. "Don't worry Arin I will make sure he is always happy." I say, smiling. Dan comes over at kisses me on the top of the head. "Arin, man she is amazing..trust me." Dan says. Arin pushes Dan out of the way and hugs me tightly. "I'm glad you can make him happy." Arin says. I smile and enjoy the love and appreciation in the room..I haven't felt this much love in a long time.

 **HOLY SHIZZ! THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! WELP, I hope you enjoyed it (: - Hallie**


End file.
